turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Mordechai Anielewicz
Mordechaj (Mordecai) Anielewicz (1919–1943) was the commander of the Żydowska Organizacja Bojowa (English: Jewish Fighting Organization), also known as ŻOB, during the Warsaw Ghetto Uprising. Anielewicz rose to prominence early in World War II. When Germany invaded and overran Poland in 1939, Jews were forced to live in ghettoes set aside in major Polish cities. In the Warsaw ghetto, Anielewicz began to organize the ŻOB. In 1943, the Uprising began. Anielewicz did not survive, although the exact circumstances of his death are unknown. Moredechai Anielewicz in Worldwar Mordechai Anielewicz was a Jew from Poland. He had been involved in efforts to establish a Jewish homeland in the Holy Land before World War II began. When the Race Invasion brought World War II to a halt, Anielewicz was one of those who supported their invasion of German territory, evenutally becoming an important Race ally. During the inivial stages of the Race's invasion in 1942, Anielewicz briefly competed with Moishe Russie for leadership in the newly liberated Warsaw ghetto community. He helped Russie and his family flee Poland after running afoul of Lizard authorities for refusing to support the Race's destruction of Washington, DC with an atomic bomb. Anielewicz intercepted Heinrich Jäger attempts to smuggle captured uranium back to Germany. Anielewicz allowed Jäger to carry half of the uranium to Germany and arranged to have the other half delivered to the United States. Anielewicz himself soon ran afoul of the Race and began resisting its occupation of Poland with his militia. He provided both the Germans and the Soviet Union with intelligence on Race movements in the area. However, he made it clear to the Germans that, should they retake Polish territory and attempt to resume their genocide against the Jews, he would resist them with the full strength of his militia (which had now grown to a national organization) and by any means necessary, including cooperation with the Race. After the Peace of Cairo, when Poland was recognized by the human powers as the Race's territory, German SS Colonel Otto Skorzeny smuggled an atomic bomb into the Polish city of Lodz and attempted to detonate it. He was prevented from doing so by Anielewicz, Jäger, and Ludmila Gorbunova. Anielewicz claimed possession of the bomb in the name of his Jewish militia and reserved to himself the authority to decide when and if it would be used. Over the next twenty years, Anielewicz became a respected leader in the Polish Jewish community and a liaison between the community and the Race. He had several Lizard friends, including Colonization Fleet shuttlecraft pilot Nesseref. When Germany invaded Poland in 1965, touch off a war with the Race, Anielewicz placed his militia under the Conquest Fleet's chain of command (though he continued to reserve sole authority over the Jews' atomic bomb) and saw combat against German forces. During the war, his family was abducted by Germans and taken to Germany. After the war, Anielewicz entered Germany to look for them. At length he was joined by a former subordinate of Jäger's, German astronaut Johannes Drucker; at one point the two were granted an audience with German chancellor Walter Dornberger. Anielewicz was reunited with his wife and children, who were being used for slave labor by a German farmer. In the confusion of the German invasion, Anielewicz had lost track of his atomic bomb. It had fallen into the hands of a group of militant fundamentalist Jews who attempted to use it to destroy a German city. Anielewicz was tapped to lead a joint task force of Jews, Germans, and members of the Race to retake the bomb. Anielewicz convinced the fundamentalists to surrender--but only because the Jews had attempted to detonate the bomb and found it was no longer in workable condition. Anielewicz lived out the rest of his life an ally of the Race and an enemy of the German Reich. Category:Historical Figures Category:POVs Category:Worldwar Characters Category:Died of Natural Causes Category:Jews Category:Poles Category:Soldiers of the Race Invasion Category:Spies Category:Killed During World War II Category:Terrorists